


Um Problema Gigante

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Party, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, Stick of Truth AU, Trolls
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Eric acaba provocando a pessoa errada e agora tem de passar o dia inteiro como um horrendo e pavoroso troll.Stan, Kenny e Butters, preocupados com seu rei, e com o esporro que levariam mais tarde, tentam de todas as maneiras ajudá-lo a voltar ao normal.E eles só têm até o fim do dia, antes que Kyle descubra.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 14





	Um Problema Gigante

\- Como isso aconteceu?! - esbravejou Stan, estupefato com a cena que estava diante de seus olhos.

Cartman estava com o dobro de sua altura normal - que já era naturalmente fora da curva -, sua pele, antes macia e brilhante, agora era grossa, empelotada e de uma cor cinzenta, no topo de sua cabeça, no meio do redemoinho de cabelos castanhos lambidos, dois chifres negros ameaçavam enroscar-se nos galhos da árvore acima deles. Se alguém o visse de longe, não poderia dizer que era o grande rei mago, aquele que governava dois dos grandes reinos ao lado do rei elfo judeu, mas sim um troll fugido dos pântanos profundos do reino sombrio.

Sob o olhar julgador do braço direito do governante dos elfos, Eric cruzou os braços e fez cara feia, não se deixando ser abalado pela repressão de um cara que considerava um simples puxa saco. A única pessoa que verdadeiramente o intimidava era Kyle, quando este estava com areia em sua vagina. 

Butters, por outro lado, brincou com seus polegares em meio a um sorriso torto direcionado à Stan, que já tinha levado os dedos ao nariz, em seu gesto familiar de quando Cartman fazia aquelas palhaçadas, e à princesa Kenny, cujos braços estavam cruzados e os saltos batiam no chão, mostrando sua decepção.

\- Cartman, nós já falamos mil vezes pra vocês não ficarem enchendo o saco do Clyde quando ele tá de TPM. - resmungou a princesa, cansada de ser arrastada para o meio dessas encrencas todos os dias. - Olha só a merda em que vocês se meteram!

Clyde era uma das pessoas mais influentes no território da Floresta Sombria, onde ninguém podia governar e as coisas eram pura anarquia. Havia ladrões, contrabandistas, assassinos de aluguel e cultistas, todo tipo de gente era encontrada lá, onde ninguém se encaixava e ninguém podia os dizer o que fazer. 

Clyde não era um líder, apesar de vestir uma coroa de metal decorada com ametistas na cabeça, sua influência vinha de quantas pessoas ele conhecia e suas técnicas e estratégias de guerra, vindas do tempo de estudos que conseguiu quando ainda era permitido de viver nas antigas terras de Kupa Keep.

O rei daquelas terras adorava irritá-lo, e o fato de ter sido ele a exilá-lo de seu reino tornava tudo ainda mais prazeroso para ele. Tanto que uma de suas atividades favoritas era invadir a floresta e encher o saco do anarquista, este que, bem mais fraco que Eric, não era páreo para ele.

Exceto nos dias em que ele estava especialmente puto. Fosse pelas vendas não estarem indo bem ou algum plano seu que deu errado, Clyde resolvia bater o pé e desafiar qualquer coisa que aparecia em sua frente. Foi só por um acaso que essa coisa foi o ex-governante de Kupa Keep, e mais conveniente ainda foi ele estar sem seu cajado, o qual foi esquecido sobre o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama.

Ao contrário de Kenny, que estava calma e com a postura ereta, Stan estava com as mãos na cabeça numa tentativa, claramente falha, de clarear os pensamentos e pensar em alguma coisa. Já acostumado com ter que lidar com as baboseiras do Grande Mago - inclusive, designado à isso -, ele tinha uma certa noção de suas tendências destrutivas e caóticas, contudo, as coisas ficavam muito turbulentas quando a magia entrava em questão. 

Stan nunca foi tão próximo de treinos mágicos, não como Kyle ou Kenny eram, então sempre ficava com o pé atrás nessas circunstâncias. Se o problema era um objeto quebrado, pessoas revoltadas, invasões de um reino inimigo ou alguém correndo perigo, Stan era a pessoa perfeita para lidar com o caso, mas se fosse qualquer coisa relacionada à mágica, talvez seja melhor procurar uma segunda opinião. Não era à toa que ele estava quase surtando, desesperado por alguma resposta. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre a situação e isso o deixava completamente maluco.

\- Olha as merdas que você deixa ele fazer, Butters! - acusou o cavaleiro, não dando a mínima para o desespero e tique nervoso do paladino. - Caralho, cara, a hora que o Kyle ficar sabendo disso… 

Antes que pudesse completar, foi interrompido por um urro desesperado de Cartman:

\- Você não ouse falar nada dessa merda pro Kyle!

Dizer que o cavaleiro estremeceu da cabeça aos pés seria pegar leve. Com a nova forma que o mago assumiu, estava dez vezes mais intimidador, assemelhando-se às criaturas místicas dos livros de história que Butters lia. Sua sombra escondia o sol da visão de Stan e Kenny sem a menor dificuldade, escurecendo o espaço ao redor de seus olhos e atraindo luz para seus novos dentes pontudos e cara feia, tornando a visão muito mais amedrontadora do que seria se ele estivesse em sua forma normal.

\- Se você contar pro Kyle que eu tentei pregar uma peça no Clyde, eu acabo com você. Não esqueça que X9 morre cedo. - ameaçou o mago, agora troll.

\- _O que é X9?_ \- sussurrou Butters para Kenny.

\- _Eu não faço a menor ideia._ \- respondeu a princesa, mantendo a expressão neutra.

Stan, que estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico, jogou ar em seus pulmões e relaxou os músculos. Precisava pensar num plano antes que tudo isso saísse mais de controle do que já estava. Se Kyle descobrisse que ele havia deixado Cartman fazer mais uma de suas brincadeirinhas idiotas, ele teria sua cabeça servida numa bandeja de prata! Seu rei havia confiado à ele a tarefa de cuidar de seu marido trapalhão enquanto ele estava em reuniões com outros reinos e governantes justamente porque o julgava responsável o bastante para lidar com a situação. Não só morreria se fosse descoberto, mas perderia a credibilidade que tinha com seu melhor amigo, o que talvez fosse ainda pior.

Nah, morrer ainda era pior, mas sua credibilidade vinha logo atrás.

De qualquer forma, não tinha como negar que algo precisava ser feito. O Grande Mago não podia voltar ao castelo daquela forma. Mas Stan desconhecia qualquer informação sobre magia desse tipo ou qualquer coisa que pudesse vir a desfazê-la. Por ter sido criado em meio aos elfos, foi introduzido à um tipo de mágica diferente, mais voltada à natureza, não para a manipulação da realidade, e ele já estava entrando em desespero.

\- Ah, estrelas, o que vamos fazer? - pensou em voz alta, não esperando necessariamente uma resposta.

De repente, Kenny estalou os dedos, seus olhos azuis se iluminando com uma ideia.

\- Acho que sei quem pode nos ajudar. E eu sei que ele vai porque ele tá me devendo um favor. - disse a princesa com confiança, um sorriso largo em seus lábios. - Venham comigo. Vou usar um feitiço para esconder… O Cartman.

Com uma sacudida de seu cajado de ponta em forma de lua, conjurou o feitiço e o jogou sobre o rei, tornando sua aparência menos amedrontadora para aqueles que o vissem futuramente e desconhecessem o que havia ocorrido. Era um feitiço bem chinfrim, mas dava pro gasto.

Os três membros restantes não faziam ideia do que se passava na cabeça da princesa com aquele plano, mas, sem mais ideias do que fazer, deram de ombros e a seguiram, os passos de Eric mais altos do que o normal.

(...)

Phillip era o melhor arqueiro de toda a guarda do Rei Elfo, contratado para ajudar a proteger o reino durante as guerras e treinar novos recrutas nos tempos de paz, já em preparação para qualquer situação de emergência que pudesse ocorrer. 

Ficava o dia inteiro nos jardins do palácio, na área de treino, junto de seus alunos, a praticar até o pôr do sol. Alguns eram bons, outros, nem tanto, mas ele sempre dava seu melhor para que todos tivessem uma educação de qualidade e tirassem o maior proveito das aulas e treinos, afinal, ele não havia sido escalado para aquela posição à toa.

Quando a princesa e seus acompanhantes chegaram, ele estava treinando uma garota um pouco mais nova que ele, de cabelos morenos e duas marias chiquinhas. Aparentemente ela havia sido instruída a praticar seu arco e flecha por estar demasiadamente debilitada nessa área, o que abria um buraco na posição onde se encontrava. Eles estavam treinando desde a manhã e, até o presente momento, ela estava se desenvolvendo mais rápido do que Phillip prevera quando a ela foi introduzido.

\- Você está indo muito bem, Nelly. - elogiou o loiro com um sorriso no rosto. - Um pouco mais alto e você teria conseguido.

A morena franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio com força, contendo seu temperamento para não quebrar o arco que tinha em mãos.

\- Ugh, isso é muito difícil! Eu não devia ter sido escalada para essa posição! Meu lugar é com as adagas, não com arco e flecha!

Esse era um comportamento que Phillip via todos os dias. Pessoas que eram mudadas de posição ou, por alguma mudança no sistema de combate, eram instruídas a aprender algo com o qual não tinham a menor prática. Ele vira esse comportamento milhares de vezes, até mesmo com a própria princesa que o chamaria ao se aproximar mais de si.

\- Não fale assim, Nelly. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir. - colocou a mão em seu ombro, a mão livre ajeitando os cabelos que caíam sobre seus ombros. - Só precisa de um pouquinho mais de prática.

Nelly abriu a boca. Fosse para responder ou retrucar, ele não descobriria, pois foi logo interrompida pela voz cantarolante da princesa.

\- Phillip! - acenou exageradamente, os saltos esmagando a grama enquanto corria em sua direção. 

\- Só um minutinho, Nelly, eu preciso cuidar de alguns contratempos. Continue treinando enquanto eu não volto. - aconselhou ele, ao que a garota assentiu e foi buscar a flecha presa no alvo. O loiro virou-se então para a princesa, cujos acompanhantes seguiam logo atrás, e disparou-lhe um sorriso acolhedor. - É muito bom vê-la, princesa. O que a trás aqui?

Kenny, já preparando seu charme, enrolou uma pequena mecha loira no dedo indicador e piscou os olhos azuis.

\- Será que você poderia chamar o seu marido pra mim, por favor? Eu estou com problemas e preciso de um favor enorme, e só ele tem o que eu preciso. - pediu ela, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

Phillip, com a maior inocência do mundo, sorriu para a princesa.

\- Posso pedir para chamá-lo, vossa majestade, mas não tenho certeza se ele vai poder ajudá-la. Pois veja, Damien e eu temos tido um pouco mais de trabalho com Lilith do que planejamos, então talvez ele esteja um tanto ocupado.

Ao ouvir o nome feminino ser pronunciado, Kenny imediatamente derrubou o disfarce.

\- Ela já nasceu?! - bradou, quase perdendo o controle da própria voz.

O sorriso nos lábios de Phillip já era resposta suficiente por si só.

\- Ela nasceu no mês passado. Temo que você tenha estado muito ocupada para que a notícia chegasse até você. Não que eu a culpe, é claro.

Qualquer que fosse o plano que a princesa tivesse em mente foi completamente esquecido, jogado pelo buraco da toca do coelho, eternamente esquecido. Com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, lançou-se sobre o loiro, envolvendo seu pescoço ao redor de seus braços.

\- Parabéns! Estou muito feliz por vocês!

Enquanto os loiros comemoravam, o resto da comitiva da princesa encarava-os em choque, sem saber como reagir. É verdade que não tinham muito contato com os membros da guarda e os que lutavam na linha de frente, mas uma notícia tão grande assim, que até a princesa tinha um mínimo de conhecimento, passar despercebida era, no mínimo, desconfortante. Passava a impressão de que eles não sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo no reino. E provavelmente não sabiam mesmo.

Já havia um certo tempo que o casal planejava ter filhos, mas, com as guerras recém terminadas, ainda havia muito a ser feito antes de poderem ter essa alegria. Só puderam concretizar esse sonho recentemente, com o fim dos problemas iniciais da fusão dos reinos Drow e Kupa Keep, não que eles teriam se importado de esperar um pouco mais.

Após passarem os minutos iniciais em que a princesa encheu o arqueiro de perguntas, sempre curiosa por saber, Phillip gesticulou para um guarda próximo se aproximar.

\- Chame Damien pra mim, por favor. Diga que tem alguém importante que deseja falar com ele. - o guarda assentiu e mandou-se para dentro do castelo em busca do moreno, permitindo que o loiro pudesse continuar conversando com a princesa Kenny. - Se me permite perguntar, princesa, qual é o assunto tão urgente?

Lembrada da situação mais urgente, o humor da loira escureceu.

\- O idiota do Eric foi encher o saco do Clyde de novo e tomou no cu. Eu estou usando um feitiço para que as pessoas não achem que ele é um invasor.

Phillip desviou o olhar para a figura do mago, seus olhos azuis piscando como se tivessem jogado uma luz em seu rosto.

\- De fato, é um feitiço de ilusão. Não consome muita energia, mas é fraco o bastante para quem tem um certo nível de magia conseguir enxergar através dele. Sorte a sua que a maioria dos camponeses não passa da levitação. - virou-se para Kenny novamente. - E você acha que Damien pode te ajudar a voltá-lo ao normal?

\- Ele me deve um favor. 

\- Estou bem ciente. - o loiro sorriu. - Peço que espere apenas alguns momentos, não deve demorar muito para que ele chegue.

\- É, não deve demorar muito para que eu chegue. - a voz mais grave de Damien rasgou o recinto, sua presença repentina assustando todos os outros.

\- Minhas estrelas, Damien, você me assustou! - repreendeu Phillip, franzindo o cenho na direção do marido enquanto o mesmo envolvia os braços ao redor de sua cintura e ria de sua cara. - Cadê a Lilith?

\- Dormiu, finalmente. - suspirou. - Acho que ela não está conseguindo dormir direito, por isso está estressada. Eu trouxe a babá mágica pra ficar de olho nela caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Tirando um cristal azul do bolso, o objeto luminoso projetou um holograma para o quarto da pequena. O cabelo negro ondulado, a cauda e as orelhas pontudas eram inconfundíveis, de fato era filha dele.

\- Ela é tão linda! - exclamou Kenny com estrelas em seus olhos. - Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho.

Enquanto a conversa mais uma vez mudava de foco, Eric não conseguia tirar seus olhos da pequena adormecida. Ele não era do tipo que emocionava-se facilmente, podia ir muito longe antes de começar a sentir empatia por alguém, mas, olhando para aquele bebê, delicado e de pura inocência, e os pais falando orgulhosamente de suas conquistas com a criança, não podia evitar de sentir uma pontada de ciúme.

Ele e Kyle eram casados há quase dez anos, mas nunca chegaram a discutir o assunto de ter filhos em qualquer momento. Até agora, Eric simplesmente assumira que o ruivo não era muito fã da ideia. Afinal, já tinha um irmão com quem se preocupar, uma criança apenas deixaria sua função de comandar o reino ainda mais difícil.

Voltando ao assunto, finalmente, a princesa começou a discutir o problema em mãos. Ela desfez o feitiço brevemente, permitindo que o moreno analisasse a situação.

\- Vocês se meteram num baita problema. - constatou ele. - Essa magia não é muito forte, mas ela parece que está protegida por algum tipo de cadeado. Você mesmo não pode quebrar, é como uma maldição, mas acho que com os ingredientes certos eu consigo fazer algo que possa quebrá-la. Ou vocês poderiam falar com o Rei Elfo, ele com certeza sabe como desfazer… 

\- Ninguém vai falar nada pro Kyle! - Eric berrou. - Se ele descobrir sobre isso, ele me mata! E, em troca, eu mato vocês também!

Ao contrário dos demais, Damien não estava nem um pouco amedrontado, continuava exatamente na mesma posição.

\- Uau, alguém aqui tá puto. - disse em um tom monótono. - Olha, se querem que eu ajude, preciso dos ingredientes. A maioria eu tenho em casa, mas tem um em específico que eu preciso que vocês peguem. - pegou um papel e uma caneta do bolso e, após anotar o nome do ingrediente, entregou à princesa. - Um balde de seiva das árvores de leite. Elas só são encontradas na Floresta Sombria. Eu até poderia ir até lá e pegar, mas ele é muito difícil de obter e eu não sou mais bem-vindo naquela parte da floresta, e também tenho tarefas a cumprir no palácio, não posso simplesmente deixar tudo para trás.

A princesa assentiu, ciente da situação em que o moreno se encontrava. 

Damien, que era casado com Phillip há mais de três anos, era diferente dos outros habitantes do reino em que viviam. Originário da Floresta Sombria, ele não era nem humano, nem elfo, era um ser criado puramente de magia, a mesma que permitia que Eric e Kyle manipulassem a realidade ao seu redor a assustassem seus inimigos para longe do reino. Por mais que parecesse um elfo devido à suas orelhas pontudas, a cauda em forma de seta e o grau de magia que podia usar eram provas suficientes de que ele não entrava em nenhuma das duas grandes categorias.

Ele vinha de uma espécie diferente, uma cultura diferente, e, assim que assumiu seu relacionamento com o arqueiro, foi deserdado pelo resto do grupo com o qual vivia entre as árvores ao invés de muros de pedra.

\- Eu entendo. Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Damien, isso já é mais do que o suficiente. Boa sorte com sua filha e vê se me manda notícias! - despediu-se com um sorriso e um aceno, como fazia com todos os seus súditos.

O casal despediu-se com outro aceno, desejando ao grupo toda a sorte do universo, pois precisariam muito se acabassem cruzando caminhos com o Rei Elfo.

\- Quanto tempo você tem até terminar o treino? - perguntou o moreno ao apertar a cintura de Phillip entre seus braços. - Com a Lilith dando trabalho, não passamos mais tempo juntos.

O loiro sorriu ternamente para o marido e correu os dedos por seus cabelos negros, sentindo a maciez escorrer por sua pele.

\- Vamos esperar só até o final desta noite, meu amor. Ainda temos muito a fazer. Eu ainda tenho que treinar a Nelly, e você - tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz de forma brincalhona. - Disse que ia ficar de olho na Lily. Ela precisa estar bem descansada para o baile de hoje à noite.

Embora resmungando, Damien não podia discordar das afirmações do marido, pois estava mais do que certo. Aquele era o dia do aniversário de paz entre os reinos Drow e Kupa Keep. O dia em que todos estavam ocupados arrumando tudo para a celebração e a guarda trabalhava mais do que nunca para garantir a proteção de seus monarcas, pois já cansaram de contar as vezes que foram atacados durante algum evento, e aquele era de extrema importância.

Pobre Eric, escolheu justo o pior dia para ser transformado em Troll.

(...)

Ter o Rei Elfo em sua casa era sempre uma grande surpresa, Tweek veio a descobrir. O monarca, justamente por ser monarca, estava acostumado a sempre ter tudo marcado e alertado por seus subordinados, então era estranho para ele chegar em algum lugar e descobrir que aqueles que o receberiam não sabiam que ele estava à caminho. 

O loiro não se incomodava muito com o fato, pois uma visita é sempre uma coisa boa, ainda mais considerando o fato de que ele ficava sozinho na maioria do tempo enquanto Craig não voltava de seus serviços como ladrão.

\- Eu sinto muitíssimo por aparecer assim de surpresa. Geralmente é o Eric que cuida dessas coisas, mas ele fez o favor de sumir hoje. - desculpou-se Kyle, ao mesmo tempo em que reclamava das atitudes imaturas do marido.

\- Não tem problema, majestade. Gostaria de um café? - ofereceu.

\- Não, muito obrigado. Eu gostaria apenas de discutir sobre a segurança no baile de hoje.

Por ser uma festa de extrema importância política, precisavam se certificar de que todos os participantes estariam seguros e que nada daria errado naquela noite, ao contrário do que aconteceu nas primeiras vezes que fizeram aquela comemoração, em que sempre foram atacados por alguma coisa vindo da Floresta Sombria - o envolvimento de Clyde era desconhecido.

\- Não se preocupe, majestade. Eu e Craig temos tudo sob controle. - assegurou Tweek. - Todos os mercenários foram pagos e a guarda está firme e forte. Falei com Phillip esta manhã e ele vai terminar de treinar os últimos arqueiros nesta tarde.

Tweek não era um membro oficial da guarda real, mas tinha confiança o suficiente de ambos o Grande Mago e o Rei Elfo para que se integrasse e desse conselhos de como melhorar a composição geral da mesma. Além de que era um dos melhores guerreiros em toda Zaron, bem ao lado de Craig e Butters, também com um nível de habilidade com arco e flecha memorável, embora muito abaixo dos talentos de Phillip.

\- Eu agradeço muito. Não quero que o evento desse ano seja arruinado por anarquistas, trolls ou magos buscando uma revolução.

Tweek assentiu com uma expressão séria, sua mão inconscientemente agarrando-se ao arco que tinha preso ao seu lado.

\- Não se preocupe, majestade. Vou garantir que nada saia fora dos planos.

(...)

Árvore de leite nada mais era que o nome que os habitantes da Floresta Sombria davam às árvores que produziam látex. Elas não eram particularmente difíceis de se encontrar, o verdadeiro problema era extrair o líquido delas. Aquelas árvores eram especiais; tinham vida própria, e nenhuma delas gostava de ter sua essência roubada.

\- Mas que árvores chatas! - reclamou o mago, batendo o balde que invocara no chão. - Deixa a gente pegar a seiva, caralho! Nem precisamos de tanto assim! Vocês fazem mais em, literalmente, vinte segundos!

A árvore da qual Cartman tentava tomar o líquido, no entanto, chacoalhou suas folhas, derrubando um pequeno monte em sua cabeça. Se elas falassem sua língua, isso com certeza contaria como um “vai se foder, rolha de poço. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que aguentar esse choramingo seu”.

Cansados de tanta insistência, sentaram-se no chão de braços cruzados.

\- E o que a gente faz? - perguntou Stan, não demorando muito para entrar em desespero. Ele _realmente_ não queria que Kyle soubesse do ocorrido. Talvez ele sofresse coisa até _pior_ que o Rei Mago.

Felizmente para ele, eles tinham uma das pessoas mais inteligentes em todo o reino em seu pequeno grupinho da conspiração.

\- Tive uma ideia. - exclamou a princesa, rapidamente sinalizando para que Eric a erguesse na altura de seu ouvido.

Suas orelhas se ergueram enquanto ela falava. Devia ser um bom sinal.

Em um segundo, o plano estava em suas mentes, o Rei tendo usado sua magia para que as árvores não escutassem. 

Ainda bem que o efeito da magia de Clyde era só físico, e que, apesar de tudo, ele continuava um mago por dentro.

Os quatro se entreolharam, sem dizer nada, e começaram a pegar os baldes vazios para se retirarem.

\- Então, Cartman, como foram as coisas ontem à noite? - questionou Stan com um sorriso malicioso forçado nos lábios. - Eu ouvi que os serventes do castelo não tiveram um segundo sequer de sono. Estava me perguntando o que aconteceu.

Antes mesmo que o gorducho pudesse abrir a boca e se gabar de todas as coisas - nem um pouco family friendly - que fizera com Kyle, as árvores, como se se entreolhassem, praticamente jorraram látex nos baldes que os viajantes trouxeram. 

Claramente, nenhuma delas estava interessada no que os governantes de Zaron fazem entre quatro paredes.

\- Aww, obrigado. - agradeceu o rei em forma de troll com um tom sarcástico ao pegar o balde. 

\- Eu sabia que ia funcionar. - a princesa se vangloriou, ajeitando o cabelo em seus ombros. - Não tem nada que ninguém odeie mais que ter que ouvir da vida sexual dos outros sem ter perguntado. E, francamente, conhecendo vocês dois? - apontou para Eric, julgando-o com os olhos. - Imagino o quanto elas _já não sabem_.

Eric franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, virando-se para longe da princesa como uma criança birrenta.

 _Mas ele não negou_.

(...)

A volta para o reino foi mais longa que a ida, os rapazes tendo que se preocupar mais com esconder Eric dos olhares predadores de caçadores e habitantes da floresta, que não eram muito amigáveis com aqueles que adentravam seu território sem permissão. Conhecendo bem aquelas florestas por treinar lá todos os dias, Kenny foi abrindo caminho à frente dos rapazes, sendo a primeira a encontrar o caminho de volta para o reino, além de o local onde a festa estava acontecendo.

Os jardins do castelo estavam todos enfeitados com luzes e repletos de comida até onde a mesa de jantar podia se estender - e ela era bem grande -, com serviçais andando de um lado pro outro oferecendo drinks para os adultos e suco para as crianças.

Era o aniversário de paz de Kupa Keep com o reino Drow.

E também aniversário de casamento de Kyle e Eric.

O troll, digo, mago começou a suar frio, se é que isso era possível naquela forma em que estava. Ele havia esquecido completamente da festa! Claro que não do seu aniversário de casamento, pois essa questão era algo pessoal entre ele e Kyle, mas, porra, ainda era uma data comemorativa especial para seu reino, para seu _povo_ , e ele ficou zanzando pela floresta o dia inteiro! Aquilo seria tratado como uma desonra completa se ele não aparecesse na festa junto à seu marido.

\- Merda, eu tinha esquecido da festa! - ele resmungou, não podendo gritar para não atrair os guardas. - Porra, eu preciso entrar lá, senão o Kyle me mata _mesmo_!

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Kenny o parou com uma mão em sua barriga - pois sua mão não alcançava seu peito - e encarou-o pelo canto do olho, irritada.

\- Você não vai sair daqui. - não disse, _mandou_. - Eu vou pegar o resto dos ingrediente na casa do Damien. Enquanto isso, pegue essa roupa e deixe com você para quando o antídoto ficar pronto e fique escondido atrás das árvores do jardim. Assim que eu trouxer tudo, você toma a poção, troca de roupa, entramos na festa e fingimos que nada disso aconteceu. Você se desculpa pelo atraso, dizendo que o Butters te atrapalhou com algum assunto chato de novo, e tudo fica em paz com seu marido.

\- Entendido. - o mago disse, sentando no chão com a pilha de roupas no colo.

\- Stan, você tem que entrar na festa e agir como se estivesse tudo normal, senão o Kyle vai suspeitar. Butters, fique aqui com o Cartman pra confirmar o álibi dele quando tudo estiver pronto.

O guarda e o paladino assentiram, os dois visivelmente nervosos quanto ao plano, Stan descendo o caminho que dava em direção à festa e Butters armando-se com seu martelo, assustado com a possibilidade de algo dar errado.

A princesa logo seguiu seu rumo em direção à casa de Damien, deixando os dois sozinhos. 

\- _Ah, gee_ , eu não acho que isso vai funcionar… 

Eric revirou os olhos ao som das preocupações e lamúrias do loiro. Se passaram apenas vinte segundos que eles estavam sozinhos e ele já não aguentava mais ouvir sua voz.

\- Relaxa, Butters. Estamos muito bem escondidos por essas árvores. O que é que pode acontecer?

(...)

Kyle soltou um suspiro cansado, vasculhando os convidados com os olhos pelo que deveria ser a décima vez.

\- Algum sinal do Eric? - perguntou à um guarda próximo.

\- Não, vossa majestade. Nenhum sinal do rei mago, nem da princesa.

O rei podia sentir com perfeição a raiva em suas veias, brilhando em seus olhos e deixando seus cabelos brancos antes da hora. Ele procurou Eric o dia inteiro, tendo que equilibrar seus deveres como monarca com encontrar seu parceiro incompetente, e já não aguentava mais.

\- Eu juro, se ele estiver fazendo merda de novo… 

\- _Plectentes spineam coronam!_ \- uma voz fina e esganiçada gritou de repente, interrompendo sua linha de pensamento.

Ao olhar para o chão, encontrou uma menina, ainda uma criança, olhando para cima com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Kyle foi cumprimentado e agraciado com um par de orbes carmim, cabelos negros, uma cauda e dentes pontudos. Aquela criança não era humana e nem elfa.

\- Lily! - uma terceira voz juntou-se à eles, dessa vez uma que ele conhecia. Phillip foi rápido em se aproximar e pegar a pequena em seus braços, fazendo uma breve reverência à Kyle. - Ah, eu sinto muito, vossa majestade.

O ruivo sorriu e o dispensou com um gesto.

\- Está tudo bem, Phillip.

\- _Tata!_ \- Lilith puxou a blusa do pai com uma mão, a outra apontando para Kyle enquanto ela se inclinava em sua direção. - _Plectentes spineam coronam!_

\- Está tudo bem, majestade? - o loiro perguntou com preocupação em seu olhar.

Kyle arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Estou. Por que pergunta?

\- Sua coroa está com espinhos.

Algo curioso sobre a coroa do elfo, que sempre atraía a atenção de seus súditos e o medo de seu marido, é que seus galhos mudavam conforme seu _humor_ mudava. Quando estava neutro, eram apenas galhos, quando estava feliz, eles floresciam e, se estivesse bravo, se tornavam espinhos.

\- Perdão, temo estar um pouco estressado. - o rei suspirou, ajeitando a ushanka que usava por debaixo da coroa.

\- _Plectentes spineam coronam!_ \- Lily gritou mais uma vez, balançando nos braços do pai, que sorria encantado.

\- Ela já sabe uma língua toda? - Kyle perguntou numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Phillip assentiu com a cabeça.

\- É a língua do pai. Damien ensinou à ela hoje de manhã.

\- Ela aprende tão rápido assim?

\- Aparentemente, é algo particular dos monstros. Eles crescem em um ritmo mais acelerado que os humanos e os elfos. Ao menos, foi o que o Damien me disse.

Kyle sorriu e ergueu a mão para acariciar os cabelos da pequena, que riu em resposta.

\- Ela é tão talentosa… 

Lilith aproveitou dos carinhos do elfo com muito gosto até que algo chamou sua atenção.

\- _Pulchram flos! Pulchram flos!_ \- ela exclamou e Phillip sorriu.

\- Ela gostou das suas flores, vossa alteza.

Kyle olhou para cima, observando os botões de sua coroa abrirem.

\- Ah… Como eu digo “obrigado” na língua dela?

\- _“Gratias ago Deo”_

\- _Gratias ago Deo_ , Lily. - ele sorriu, seu coração pulando com a risada da pequena.

A atenção da pequena então foi capturada por uma quarta figura que passava, que abriu um sorriso ao ver a pequena nos braços de seu marido.

\- Boa noite, vossa majestade. - o monstro cumprimentou rapidamente o rei e logo voltou a atenção em sua filha.

\- Boa noite, Damien. 

\- _Papa!_

\- Vejo que você a encontrou. - sorriu enquanto afagava os cabelos negros de Lily.

\- Sã e salva. - retribuiu Phillip.

\- Vem com o papai, minha monstrinha. - Damien disse com voz de bebê ao esticar as mãos para a pequena.

\- _Papa! Papa! Papa!_

Kyle não conseguia desgrudar o sorriso do rosto enquanto via Lilith se jogar nos braços de Damien. Ela era tão preciosa que ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Kyle podia não ter jeito com crianças, mas as dos outros sempre eram as mais fofas.

Parte de si se remoía enquanto via Damien brincar com a pequenina. Quando ela nasceu, sabe-se lá as estrelas como, Kyle foi um dos primeiros a ficar sabendo, sendo o rei e tendo a responsabilidade de registrá-la como súdita em seu reino, mas só pôde conhecer a pequena _muito_ mais tarde, pouco antes da festa na verdade.

Ele era sempre tão ocupado com seus deveres para com o reino que já nem tinha mais tempo de visitar seus amigos como antes. 

Era apenas um dos muitos contrapontos de ser da realeza.

Porém, a felicidade durou pouco, quando o sorriso de Damien se esvaiu e Lilith parou de rir.

\- Damien, tem algo errado? - Phillip se atreveu a perguntar, preocupado com o marido.

Os braços do monstro apertaram a pequena em seu peito e um profundo rosnado escapou de sua garganta, seus caninos expostos pelo canto da boca. 

Definitivamente havia algo de errado.

De repente, gritos eclodiram do meio da festa, convidados começando a correr desesperados de um lado ao outro.

\- É um troll! - exclamou um jovem rapaz, apontando para as árvores da floresta, que tremiam suas folhas sem parar, quase como se estivessem _rindo_.

As orelhas de Kyle se puseram em pé, punho apertando o cetro entre os calos da mão. 

Na única noite em que isso não poderia acontecer… 

\- Guardas, evacuem os convidados! Phillip, ordene às tropas e à Tweek que ataquem!

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para seu posto junto à Damien, que corria para dentro do palácio para evitar o fogo cruzado com sua filha nos braços.

E, antes que qualquer sinal fosse recebido do troll, caos eclodiu.

\- Abrir fogo! - Tweek ordenou, ele e seus subordinados, junto à Phillip, mirando em seu alvo.

Flechas dispararam em direção à floresta, de onde, com um rugido desesperado, o troll surgiu, mostrando seus dentes pontudos e mal-humor de quem acordou para fazer prova no sábado.

Butters surgiu, o rei não sabia como, do lado do troll, gritando palavras que ele não conseguia compreender, estava muito longe para escutar.

A chuva de flechas caiu em cima da criatura selvagem, porém não a feriram de qualquer maneira, quase como se ela tivesse um escudo ao seu redor.

\- Merda… - Tweek murmurou para si mesmo, apertando o próprio arco entre os dedos. - Encantem as flechas!

Como lhes foi ordenado, seus arqueiros puxaram as cordas mais uma vez, murmurando palavras em outras línguas enquanto o faziam, e, mais uma vez, atiraram.

Eric era o mais poderoso mago em toda Zaron, conseguia derrotar flechas facilmente. Porém, devido à sua forma e a quantidade imensa de arqueiros que tinham contra um só mago, suas chances de vencer aquela batalha eram praticamente zero.

Ainda mais quando seu marido os estava ajudando.

Kyle tinha seu cajado apontado diretamente para seu peito, sequer _tentando_ ser sutil, e, assim como os outros, sussurrava palavras para si mesmo, o brilho de seu artefato místico acompanhando perfeitamente cada palavra proferida.

\- Butters, saia daí! - gritou Kyle, prestes a terminar de conjurar seu feitiço.

Não tinha o que fazer, o loiro dizia para si mesmo enquanto admitia a derrota. 

Se ele não saísse dali, ele e Eric morreriam, mas ele também não podia abandonar seu rei.

Ele não tinha ideia do que aconteceria se um dos arqueiros não tivesse disparado antes dos demais e acertado Eric bem na barriga, aquele momento foi simplesmente tão conveniente que nem ele próprio conseguia acreditar que aconteceu.

\- Ay! Meu coração não é minha barriga, seu imbecil! Se vai me matar, mira direito!

Kyle parou de conjurar.

_Eric?_

A realidade lentamente começou a penetrar em seus ossos, cruel e ridícula e ele nunca quis tanto enfiar a própria cara no chão.

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Cessar fogo!

\- Mas, majestade… - protestou um dos arqueiros, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

\- Isso não é um troll, é o meu marido! - o ruivo gritou, abaixando o próprio cajado e pulando de volta ao chão, caindo do caule forte que ele nem tinha percebido que começou a crescer debaixo de seus pés.

Os arqueiros abaixaram as armas e Stan, que assistia a tudo escondido e com um coração na mão, começou a roer as unhas. 

Por que ele sentia que aquele era seu último dia de vida?

Kyle se aproximou do troll a passos lentos, sua expressão quase ilegível aos olhos do mago, como se ele não soubesse o que sentir.

\- Eric?

\- Oi, Kyle… - o rei sorriu torto, envergonhado.

\- O que em nome da Lua aconteceu com você?!

O troll desviou o olhar de seu marido, evitando a todo custo suas íris esmeralda e a decepção que elas carregariam em alguns segundos.

\- Tomei algumas decisões ruins…

\- Você foi encher o saco do Clyde de novo, não é? - perguntou, fazendo o olhar decepcionado.

\- Talvez… 

Kyle ergueu a cabeça, fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Todos ali presentes conseguiam quase sentir o gosto do estresse que o rei elfo estava passando.

Ele então virou-se para Damien, que tinha acabado de voltar após deixar sua filha no quarto.

\- Damien, dá pra reverter isso?

O monstro deu de ombros.

\- Dá, claro, eu dei a receita do antídoto pra eles hoje de tarde. Eu tenho tudo pronto em casa, só precisava de seiva de uma árvore de leite.

\- Mas onde vamos… 

Antes que Kyle pudesse terminar, foi interrompido pela presença da princesa Kenny.

\- Bem aqui, vossa majestade. 

O detalhe é que ela tinha a cara coberta de cinzas, como se tivesse sobrevivido à uma explosão.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar: longa história?

\- Você não faz ideia.

A princesa entregou um pequeno vidro que tinha em mãos, com um líquido branco dentro. Aparentemente, ela tentou fazer o antídoto sozinha, mas acabou por não dar muito certo.

Kyle, já cansado, resolveu não questionar e apenas entregou o vidro ao moreno.

\- Damien, já pode fazer o antídoto?

\- Volto em um minuto. - ele disse antes que desaparecer em pleno ar.

O clima não podia estar mais desconfortável entre os membros da corte. Os guardas foram rapidamente dispensados por Phillip, que, em um gesto de bondade, quis poupar a humilhação de seus reis, o que deixou restando apenas ele, suas majestades, Stan, Butters, Kenny, Tweek e Craig, que só agora tomou a iniciativa de interagir com outras pessoas na festa. 

Se é que se podia chamar aquilo de festa a esse ponto.

\- Você é tão estúpido. - o moreno repreendeu negando com a cabeça, recebendo um revirar de olhos.

\- Ah, lá vem o Craig. Por que não volta pra sua merda de floresta?

\- Ainda tenho permissão de atirar nele, vossa majestade? - perguntou Tweek com a voz mais monotonamente ameaçadora que Eric já tinha ouvido.

\- Tem. - o rei respondeu de forma igualmente monótona.

\- Kahl! - protestou Eric, mas o ruivo não tinha nem um único pingo restante de paciência.

\- Não me venha com “Kahl”, Eric! Eu já te avisei mil vezes pra não ficar enchendo o saco do Clyde! Você estava num reino estrangeiro, ele tinha todo o direito de se defender! Por que você não começa a agir um pouco menos como criança e mais como _rei_?

O silêncio incômodo voltou tão rápido quanto foi embora, bem na hora de Phillip e Damien voltarem à rodinha de vergonha que estava sendo o fim daquela comemoração, o primeiro com a filha no colo e o segundo com o antídoto na mão.

\- Prontinho. - disse o moreno ao jogar o frasco para Kyle, que pegou-o no ar com uma videira invocada do solo.

Ao virar-se para Eric, tendo que erguer o rosto para conseguir encará-lo, invocou mais videiras do solo e se ergueu até sua altura para estender o frasco.

\- Beba.

O mago encarou a bebida com os olhos estreitos, suspeito. Ele não gostava do tom cinzento e o aspecto cremoso da substância. Parecia algo que saiu de um canteiro de obras.

\- Não tem cara de ser muito-AH!

O rei elfo perdeu completamente sua paciência e, sem pensar duas vezes, espetou o pé de Eric com um espinho e despejou o líquido em sua boca quando o mesmo gritou.

Stan e Butters se entreolharam com temor. 

Se nem com o próprio marido Kyle tinha piedade, o que aconteceria com _eles_ quando isso tudo acabasse?

\- A poção demora cerca de quinze minutos pra fazer efeito. - informou Damien ao ver sua majestade descer das videiras, as quais retornaram ao solo.

\- Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra agradecer? - perguntou para o monstro, tentando ao máximo recompor-se ao nível de um monarca.

Damien levou o dedo à boca, ponderando o que poderia pedir à _majestade_ do reino Kupa-Drow, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua filha tomou a dianteira.

\- _Coronam!_ \- Lily sorriu, esticando os braços rechonchudos na direção da coroa de Kyle.

O elfo sorriu, encantado com a doçura da pequena, da mesma forma que Damien e Phillip estavam.

O trato estava selado.

\- Acho que já entendi o recado.

Com uma mão, quebrou um pequeno galho de sua coroa e, a partir dele, criou uma nova, do tamanho perfeito para a pequena.

\- Muito obrigado, majestade. - Phillip agradeceu com um sorriso ao colocar o acessório sobre o cabelo de sua pequena, que soltou um riso de derreter corações.

\- Eu que agradeço por nos defenderem. - o ruivo fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

\- Estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho, majestade. - Phillip dispensou a atenção com bochechas coradas e deixou a festa (ou o que sobrou dela) ao lado do marido e da filha, que se entretia com o novo acessório.

Ver Lily fazendo graça foi como um banho para a alma de Kyle. Não conseguia entender, mas algo naquela criança simplesmente o deixava morrendo de amores. Ela era quase tão doce quanto o pai.

Ele realmente queria ter passado mais tempo com a primeira cidadã híbrida de seu reino.

Deu um longo suspiro e relaxou os ombros, ele ainda estava estressado, mas não tanto quanto antes.

\- Bom, acho que encerraremos as festividades por aqui. Mandem um recado aos meus súditos e digam que está tudo bem.

Butters, Tweek e Craig assentiram com a cabeça e fizeram seu rumo ao lado de Stan, seguindo em direção da vila.

O guarda-costas do rei elfo realmente achou que poderia se safar… 

\- Você não, Stan. 

… Mas não foi dessa vez.

Stan engoliu em seco e parou de andar, recebendo olhares de dó de seus companheiros loiros e um dedo do meio de Craig.

O ruivo caminhou em sua direção e parou bem a sua frente, encarando-o de cima com superioridade, como se ele fosse apenas um inseto.

\- Lembra do que eu disse da última vez que você fez merda e deixou o Eric sozinho?

Ah, ele se lembrava. Ele se lembrava _muito_ bem.

\- … Que se acontecesse de novo eu limparia o chão do jardim com uma escova de dentes usada. - respondeu com a cabeça baixa, encarando Kyle por entre os fios escuros que caíam sobre seus olhos.

Cruzando os braços, o monarca tirou exatamente aquilo da manga de seu manto. Era quase como se ele _soubesse_ que Stan iria falhar.

\- Já pode começar.

(...)

Kyle não ficou por muito tempo para ver Stan escovando o jardim ou Eric se destransformando e ficando pelado na frente de Kenny, apenas retirou-se para seus aposentos e começou a se arrumar para dormir. Ele estava exausto demais para lidar com mais besteiras de seus amigos naquela noite.

Quando ele se sentou à beira da cama e colocou o roupão de dormir, a porta do quarto se abriu e Eric, agora em sua forma normal e com roupas, entrou no cômodo. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com dor enquanto encarava as costas de Kyle, que, a essa altura, já sabia que ele estava ali.

Se tinha algo que Eric odiava mais do que tudo era seu marido ficar zangado com ele. Um Kyle bravo dava medo, mas aquele Kyle bravo em específico partia seu coração. Ele se sentia como um nada.

\- Kyle…? - cautelosamente chamou pelo marido, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- O que?

Ele sequer estava olhando em sua direção.

Levando as mãos ao peito, o mago arriscou um passo à frente.

\- Eu sinto muito. - ele murmurou, dessa vez não conseguindo manter o contato visual, mesmo que fosse apenas com as costas de seu marido.

Kyle soltou um suspiro e se ergueu da cama, finalmente virando na direção de Eric e olhando para ele, apesar de ele estar longe de estar feliz.

\- Eric, você tem que parar de tratar tudo como brincadeira. As pessoas estão contando conosco para protegê-las e não podemos fazer isso se você fica provocando magos vingativos em potencial! Isso precisa parar!

\- Eu sei… 

\- E outra coisa, você, ao invés de ter tido todo o trabalho de estragar a festa inteira, podia ter vindo diretamente até mim. Sabe que eu conseguiria dar um jeito.

Não havia uma única mentira naquela sentença. Independentemente da quantidade de merda que Eric fazia e o quanto ele e Kyle brigavam por causa disso, o ruivo jamais o recusou ajuda. Sempre que ele precisava, mesmo relutantemente, seu marido fazia de tudo para colocar um sorriso em seu rosto novamente.

\- Você sempre dá.

\- Exatamente, então pare de fazer besteira e fale comigo ao invés de complicar toda a situação. Todos devem estar apavorados, pensando que estamos sob ataque de trolls raivosos. Pare de agir feito criança e aja como um _rei!_ Essas pessoas precisam de você, Eric, e eu também. Não posso governar sozinho enquanto você fica zanzando por aí e agindo como se não tivesse nada de errado no mundo. Quer dizer, eu posso, mas eu não quero. Você é meu marido, podia começar a retribuir alguns dos favores que eu faço por você, não é?

Ele entendia, realmente entendia. Seu marido estava sofrendo com o peso de lidar com dois reinos ao mesmo tempo, dois povos distintos que foram obrigados a convergir recentemente. Ainda havia muito para ser feito, coisa demais para uma pessoa só.

\- Você está certo. Eu não devia ter agido daquele jeito bem no dia do aniversário de paz. Desculpa.

Levou certo tempo, mas Kyle enfim suspirou, não tendo como resistir à carinha de cachorro perdido que Eric fez enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa. Maldito seja, como ele conseguia ser tão insuportável e tão incrível ao mesmo tempo?

Dando a volta na cama, o ruivo selou seus lábios nos do moreno, trazendo seu rosto, agora à sua altura, para mais perto de si com as mãos em suas bochechas. O contato logo foi retribuído, e Eric abraçou sua cintura com carinho.

Foi um beijo curto, ambos logo se separando e se perdendo no brilho da troca de seus olhares, castanho se perdendo em esmeralda e vice-versa, exatamente como deveria ser.

\- Nosso aniversário está chegando, se lembra? - Eric sussurrou ao colar sua testa na de Kyle, que não pôde negá-lo um sorriso.

Como ele poderia esquecer? Seu aniversário era a data mais importante para ele dentre todas as outras festividades do ano.

Aquela podia ter sido a comemoração da união de seus reinos, a data em que seu destino foi selado e ele foi colado à Eric até o fim de seus dias, mas não passava de uma data formal. O dia que viria era uma data muito mais importante.

Era o dia em que eles casaram de verdade.

Kyle lentamente assentiu com a cabeça, puxando uma mão de Eric de sua cintura e beijando a costa com todo o carinho.

O mago sorriu.

\- Tem algo que você queira fazer? Me diga qualquer coisa e eu faço. Vai ser minha forma de te compensar pelo que aconteceu na festa.

Acariciando os dedos rechonchudos entre os seus, o elfo ponderou. 

Eles sempre faziam algo de espetacular na data de seu aniversário, geralmente algo que envolvia viagens ou festas. Contudo, naquele momento, Kyle se perguntava se não havia como fazerem algo diferente, pensar fora da caixa.

\- Talvez não tenhamos que fazer algo grande esse ano. - murmurou, sua voz quase inaudível. - O que você acha de só tirarmos um tempo para descansar? Sinto que perdemos muita coisa nesses últimos meses e sinto falta de passar um tempo com o Stan e o Kenny, como fazíamos nos velhos tempos.

Eric se lembrou da reação de Kenny ao ver a filha de Phillip enquanto pediam ajuda para desfazer o feitiço. Quanto tempo faz que eles não saíam juntos? Que os dois reis não conseguiam aproveitar a companhia de seus amigos e simplesmente aproveitar os bons milagres da vida?

Ele também sentia falta daqueles momentos, de poder sair pelo jardim acompanhado de seus amigos ao invés de serviçais, falar de qualquer besteira que não tivesse relação alguma com a vida de realeza, e, talvez o principal, poder fazer besteiras ao lado de Kyle, seu parceiro de crime. Se há alguém que sabe encontrar as melhores maneiras de se divertir e fazer as melhores pegadinhas com os outros, esse alguém é Kyle. E ele simplesmente _adorava_ ouvir a risada de seu marido, era como se se apaixonasse por ele pela primeira vez toda vez que a ouvisse.

Talvez um descanso não fosse tão ruim.

O mago voltou a puxar a cintura de seu amado e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Parece uma boa ideia, meu amor. O que você quer fazer primeiro?

No segundo em que Kyle levou o dedo ao queixo, Eric soube que estaria perdido.

Suas teorias só foram ainda mais confirmadas quando, em menos de um segundo, Kyle sorriu de canto, agarrou-o pelos ombros e o jogou na cama, rastejando por cima dele e o prendendo pelos pulsos logo em seguida.

\- Você poderia começar me compensando por me deixar de lado o dia inteiro enquanto perambulava por aí nas suas “aventuras” no dia do _nosso casamento_.

O mago engoliu em seco, nervoso com o olhar predador que Kyle tinha em seus olhos, tão brilhantes quanto esmeraldas e tão profundos e perigosos quanto a vala mais funda. Porra, como aquele homem conseguia ser tão persuasivo, sedutor e assustador ao mesmo tempo? Ele o estava enlouquecendo.

E Eric amava.

\- _Parece perfeito_.


End file.
